


报告记录NO.065

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M, Marisbury Animusphere - Freeform, goetia - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意机战AU，私设有，BUG有CP：马里斯比利＆盖提亚不分攻受所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Goetia
Kudos: 1





	报告记录NO.065

**Author's Note:**

> 注意
> 
> 机战AU，私设有，BUG有
> 
> CP：马里斯比利＆盖提亚
> 
> 不分攻受
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

——又名，爱在黎明破晓前。

早上完成日常训练之后，藤丸照旧来到主控室待命。  
之前在敌袭中研究所遭到了将近七成的损毁，现在大部分受损区域已经大致重建完成，剩下一些系统方面的细节调整也在陆陆续续地进行中。  
这让藤丸想起刚加入研究所的时候，报道第一天就遇到敌袭，要不是遇到爱德蒙和基尔什塔利亚，他可能就这样把自己交代了。  
主控室内意外地一个人都没有，连平时负责监控的罗马尼现在也不在里面。藤丸抱着大堆资料坐到自己的位置上，然后习惯性呼唤研究所的管理员。  
“所罗门。”  
然而，所罗门却没有像往常一样出现在他面前，藤丸疑惑地又试着继续呼唤了几声，“所罗门？所罗门？”  
依然没有得到任何回应。  
这时候，主控室的自动门打开了，马里斯比利和爱德蒙一起从门外走进来。  
“啊，早上好！”藤丸朝进来的两人打招呼。  
马里斯比利点了点头便去查看监控设备，而爱德蒙则是朝藤丸走过去。  
“早上的训练已经完成了？”   
“是的。”  
“不错，等下让我看看相关数据。”爱德蒙说着目光扫过藤丸面前摊开的资料，他随手拿起其中一份翻阅起来，“这是？”  
“是之前出战的时候，机体收集到的关于敌人的资料。我原本想让所罗门做个简单的分析，顺便听一下他的意见。只是我刚才呼唤他的时候，却没有回应。”   
“他现在不在研究所内。” 马里斯比利回答。  
“啊？”  
“罗马尼休假，一大早就带着所罗门去了地球。” 爱德蒙接着说道，“我和岩窟王刚送完他们回来。”  
岩窟王的全息投影这时候出现在爱德蒙身旁，灿金色眼瞳泛着微光，“罗马尼甚至将所罗门本体的人形电脑从系统上分离出来了。”  
“这样么……”藤丸不禁露出有些苦恼的神情挠了挠后脑勺，虽然自己花些时间也可以做，但是近乎全能的研究所管理员更擅长分析的工作。  
藤丸话语刚落，便听到马里斯比利念出一个陌生的名字。  
“盖提亚。”  
然而，没有任何事情发生。  
马里斯比利泡完茶回到自己的位置上。冒着热气的红茶散发出好闻的茶香，马里斯比利端起杯子自顾自地开口说道：“有件事我认为需要与你确认一下。所罗门给予你的指令是，直到他回来之前暂时接替他的工作。这其中应该包括协助研究所的成员完成日常工作。”  
数据光点凭空出现汇聚成人形。乍一看会以为是所罗门，但是仔细观察的话，就会发现对方有着不同于所罗门的红色眼瞳，给人的感觉也有别于所罗门的平和。让藤丸直观地来形容一下的话，对方浑身散发着不悦的气息。  
“盖提亚暂时接管了所罗门的职能，有事可以找他。”马里斯比利说道。  
盖提亚瞪着藤丸，后者不禁缩起脖子倒抽了口气。  
“哼，是盖提亚。”岩窟王冷哼了一声，像是看到什么有趣的事情一样发出一阵低笑。  
一瞬间，主控室内响起刺耳的警报声，电脑系统的防御程序突然启动。  
“啧！”岩窟王皱眉。投影出现噪点，接着很快便化作光点消散了。  
“那个，没事吧？”藤丸看着岩窟王消失的地方忍不住小声问道。  
“谁知道呢。” 研究所的首席工程师耸耸肩。  
马里斯比利坐在主监控的位置上安静地看着这一切。盖提亚像是察觉到他的视线，朝他转过头来。俩人一下子四目对视。  
一时间谁也没有说话，紧张的气氛瞬间弥漫着整个主控室。盖提亚皱眉不悦地紧盯着马里斯比利，无言的对峙在不断升温。藤丸甚至错觉自己能看到盖提亚眼中迸发出火星，他有些担心地拉了拉爱德蒙的衣摆。  
跟盖提亚相比，马里斯比利倒是和平常没什么两样。他闭了闭眼，端起茶杯抿了一小口，然后抬头望向盖提亚露出微笑问道：“要喝茶吗？是新到的大吉岭。”停了一下，他又补了一句，“罗马尼也挺喜欢的。”  
装载在研究所四周的72门高能对空激光炮瞬间一同进入战斗状态，瞄准头顶上的无人区一发又一发地进行炮击，发出震耳欲聋的轰隆声。火光照得漆黑的宇域如同白昼。  
藤丸从没见过这样的阵势，硬生生地看了个目瞪口呆。后来他在日记中慎重地记下了这一天——我第一次遇到盖提亚，并观看了研究所的高能激光礼炮。  
马里斯比利只扫了一眼连发的激光炮，然后若无其事地抽出一份文件翻开，“放一次就好了，别浪费研究所的资源。毕竟这里是月面，物质补充还是会有些许不便的。”

“你说，盖提亚？我知道他。”基尔什塔利亚一边说着一边伸手拿走了藤丸盘子里的剥好的橘子瓣。  
“啊？等一下！那是我的！”  
藤丸小小的抗议自然是无效，只能眼睁睁看着自己刚剥好的橘子就这么归对方了。  
基尔什塔利亚掰了几瓣橘子分给坐在对面的卡多克。后者盯着自己盘子里多出来的橘色果瓣，蹙眉露出复杂的神情。  
“我看过罗马尼早期的研究报告，里面提到过他的存在。盖提亚是罗马尼制造的另一个超AI，机能与所罗门相似，但是他主要负责的是主电脑室防御还有研究所自动防御系统，不过，在需要的时候也能接替管理员的职能。” 橘子的汁水沾在基尔什塔利亚的嘴角上，他很自然地用舌尖舔了舔。  
“你是从哪里看到这些的？”藤丸对那几个橘子还是有些不舍，他才刚剥好正打算吃的。  
“研究所的数据库。”基尔什塔利亚说着又把一瓣橘子丢进嘴里，“研究所内所有的资料都允许成员公开查阅的。”  
藤丸一边点头一边又拿了个橘子剥了起来，还没剥到一半，基尔什塔利亚就直接从他手中掰走了半个橘子。  
藤丸愣了一下，若无其事地继续剥剩下的橘皮。剥开的橘子散发着清新的香味，还带着一丝隐隐的苦涩。藤丸掰下一块送进嘴里。  
“盖提亚跟所长的关系似乎不太好？”他回忆着白天那充满着火药味的一幕，忍不住询问起来。  
“不知道，我也是第一次见到他。据说他平时只会待在主电脑室内。大概是因为所罗门离开研究所的关系，所以暂时接替对方的管理工作吧。”基尔什塔利亚说着把一个橘子塞进藤丸手里，然后自己又拿了一个剥了起来。  
卡多克看着坐在对面的俩人一来一往地跟那些橘子战斗，露出满脸的不耐烦。他正想起身离开，不料基尔什塔利亚飞快地把一个橘子塞进他手里，然后露出温和的微笑，“还有很多，卡多克也一起来吧。”

藤丸原本以为所罗门和罗马尼只是去去就回。然而两周过去了，他们却还是没有回来。  
“罗马尼一年到头为研究所勤恳尽责，难得休假，应当好好多休息一下，你说是吧。”马里斯比利感情真挚，句句在理，说得藤丸无不赞同地连连点头。  
爱德蒙对此不置可否。这位研究所首席工程师已经连续通宵了几个晚上看测试数据。罗马尼不在，他还要兼任对方的工作。  
“虽然你现在代理了阿基曼的工作，也不用急着自己躺进医务室的。”  
马里斯比利对此似乎司空见惯，他惯例提醒爱德蒙。至于它能不能凑效，那就是另外的事情。  
自上次之后，藤丸就再也没见过盖提亚出现。研究所的系统倒是一直正常运作着，向系统输入数据的话也很快能得到反馈。  
藤丸对那个神秘的人工智能充满好奇，他想了想，偷偷试着在输入栏打出一行——你在吗？  
但是没有任何回应。  
“他看见了。”岩窟王这时突然出现在藤丸身旁，吓得藤丸下意识地起身挡住电脑屏幕。  
“他是人工智能，你挡住屏幕也没用的。”旁边的基尔什塔利亚好心提醒他。  
“哦。”藤丸放弃挣扎地叹了口气，重新又坐了回来，“你说他看见了？”  
“研究所的一切都在管理员的眼底下。”岩窟王不知从哪里变出来一个苹果，正坐在藤丸的控制台上抛着玩。  
“那不回应是因为我的关系吗？”  
岩窟王愣了一下，随后发出一阵大笑，“不！那可能只是盖提亚不知道如何回应而已！”  
岩窟王的话音刚落，电脑系统随即响起刺耳的警报声。  
“呵！”  
还好这次岩窟王有了之前的经验，防御程序还没围剿过来，他就先离开了主控室了。  
“你怎么就不吸取教训。”爱德蒙抬眼瞟了一下岩窟王消失的地方，残留的数据光点散落如纷扬的奇异雪花。微型耳机中传来电磁干扰的噪音，他摇了摇头合上资料，然后站起身来，“算了，我先去检查一下机体。你们俩也一起来吧。”  
“嗯。”藤丸和基尔什塔利亚点了点头，跟爱德蒙一起离开了主控室。  
现在主控室内只剩下马里斯比利了，他单手支着脸看着主控台上的监视屏不断刷新数据，另一只手随意地摆弄着水笔。在这个高度信息化的时代，他依然坚持着进行纸质记录。  
“你似乎讨厌我。”马里斯比利突然说道。主控室内没有其他人，他看上去像是奇怪地在自言自语，气氛显得有点诡异。  
意料之中没有回应，但是马里斯比利知道对方能听到。  
“我可以询问一下原因吗？”  
他停住了手，水笔的尾部落在主控台上，发出清脆的声响。  
然而，耳边除了仪器运作的电子噪声，和系统间歇的提示音，依然什么都没有发生。  
“这样吗。”  
他闭眼发出一声轻笑，看得出他一点都不在意。然后，他从自己的位置上站起身来。主控室顶上装载的监控摄像头跟着他转动了一下，仅仅只是一下。  
马里斯比利知道对方在看他，于是，他走过去，仰起头望向摄像头的方向露出惯有的微笑。  
“你有什么想说的尽管说，疑问我也会替你解答，如何？”  
黑洞洞的镜头中映照出他的身影，马里斯比利想象着镜头背后有另一个人跟自己对视。顶灯发出滋滋的电流声，他耐心地等待着，但是对方最后还是没有出现。  
马里斯比利收回目光再次回到主控台前，拿起水笔记的时候，笔尖意外地在纸上划下一道深色的笔迹，横跨着整个纸面，显得异常扎眼。  
马里斯比利看了一眼便把本子翻了过去，“好吧。无论什么时候，你想谈的时候尽管来找我就可以。”

“你醒了，昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
“不太好。整夜都无法合眼，即使好不容易睡着很快又会被噩梦惊醒。”被询问的人摇了摇头，回答得相当惨淡，能看出他精神状态非常槽糕。  
“是吗。阿基曼，检查报告我已经看过了。”  
“结果怎样？”  
“α脑波异常活跃，我想这应该是导致你能力产生的主要原因。预知未来，这不是很让人羡慕的事吗？”马里斯比利坐在旁边的椅子上。检查报告被他压在手臂下，盖在上面的鲜红色印章怎么看怎么扎眼，像是某种被宣告的裁定。  
“如果可以我宁愿不要这样的能力。”  
“阿基曼，之后你有什么打算？我可以确保安全送你离开，但是恐怕之后又会像以前一样。” 马里斯比利淡金色的眼眸注视着面前的旧友，他在封锁的无人区中找到他的时候，对方正被噩梦折磨着，身体因为痛苦而蜷缩在一起。时隔多年不见，连寒暄都顾不上，他随即带着对方逃离了那里。  
“之前你提过自己正在组建一所研究所。”  
“没错，位于月面完全中立的民间研究所。为了应对未来可能存在的威胁，于高空中遥望地球的观星台。”  
“我想到你那里去可以吗？”  
马里斯比利露出些许诧异的神情，他闭眼思考了一会然后说道：“也好。但是期限是终身制，这没有问题吧？若是中途你想离开的话，随时都可以。”  
“我没问题。”对方点头回答道，“那就拜托你了。”

马里斯比利睁开眼的时候，自己正坐在研究所的图书馆内。图书馆暖黄的灯光落在他身上，给他披上一层细致的光晕。  
“我，睡着了吗……”  
他闭了闭眼从回忆中醒来，他的前面放着一份检查报告，上面的水印是研究所的徽标，鲜红色的绝密字样的印章印在了正中间。  
图书馆的外墙和穹顶是整面的落地玻璃，窗外是月球参差不齐的山脉，头顶是漆黑深邃的宇宙。整个研究所仿若寂静宇宙荒漠中的孤岛。   
他抬起头望向外面的星空，星辰的运动轨迹与宇宙蓝黑色的苍穹包围着他，然后他收起报告站起身来。  
突如其来的眩晕袭来让他有些措手不及，马里斯比利及时抓住旁边的桌子才勉强稳住了身形。  
“脉搏减弱，血压降低，生命体征有减弱的迹象。”  
耳边传来熟悉又陌生的声音，马里斯比利轻笑出声，依旧是往常那种不温不火的嗓音。  
“哦，你来了。”  
然后，盖提亚出现在马里斯比利面前。他们隔着桌子对视，盖提亚眼瞳像是两颗红色的宝石，透着冰凉的无机质感，正紧紧地盯着马里斯比利。  
“要来聊聊吗？”马里斯比利提议。  
“我跟你没有什么可以谈的！”   
“那你为什么又出现在这里？”马里斯比利反问他。  
盖提亚拧紧双眉，若是往常他会毫不犹豫地直接离开，但是现在不行，某种无形的东西捉住了他，让他留在原地。  
马里斯比利又重新坐了回去，之前那份报告被他翻过来压在桌子上，盖提亚看不到其中的内容。  
“我还以为你很讨厌我？”马里斯比利脸上依然挂着笑意。  
“我确实讨厌你。”盖提亚这次回答得倒是很快。  
“我可以问一下原因？”   
“你利用了罗马尼！”   
“我不否认。”  
盖提亚没想到马里斯比利回答得这样直截了当，这反倒让他措手不及。见他沉默着没有说话，马里斯比利于是接着开口说着，语气冷淡。  
“但是我从未限制过他离开。”  
这个回答如此巧妙，盖提亚一时间找不到反驳的理由。问题又一次被抛回来，而马里斯比利却撇清了其中的所有关系。盖提亚莫名感到烦躁，恼火地瞪着面前的这个男人。  
“所罗门可从来没有这样的疑惑。”  
“我不是所罗门！“  
面对盖提亚暴露的怒容，马里斯比利只是轻笑了一下。他以一种审视的姿态望着盖提亚，眼神和语气一样冷淡。  
”你和所罗门都由罗马尼所制造，基础程序有将近九成的相似度，却发展出完全不同的两种意识。如果你们的模拟人格也算是拥有自我意识的话。有机会探讨的话，或者这也可以成为一个有趣的议题。”  
即使盖提亚没有说话，脸上的表情也生动地暴露出他此刻的心情。  
“预知未来，多让人羡慕的能力。我不否认自己利用了他。但是有一个问题你是否想过，若是他离开这里，他又能到哪里去。荒芜的旷野？亦或是封锁的无人区？”马里斯比利拨弄着水笔，笔杆敲在桌面上发出声响，“你认为呢？”  
短短几分钟，盖提亚脸上便经历了一系列精彩的表情变化。他知道那些发生在他诞生之前的事情，罗马尼因为自身特殊能力的缘故而被不同的势力追逼，在加入研究所之前一直辗转于各地。  
“你不信任我，盖提亚。”  
“我凭什么信任你？”盖提亚喊道，投向马里斯比利的目光中满是鄙夷和嘲讽。  
“凭罗马尼信任我。”马里斯比利回答得理所当然。  
盖提亚一下子暴怒起来，发狠起来的样子像是龇牙的狼。  
无视顶灯和周围线路发出的噼里啪啦的电流声，马里斯比利轻描淡述道：“真意外，我一直以为你跟罗马尼关系不怎么样。”   
马里斯比利说完起身，绕过桌子走向盖提亚。对方精细的全息投影看上去与真人无异，马里斯比利站在盖提亚面前，淡金色的眼眸望着他，平静明亮。盖提亚试图在其中解读出一些东西来，然而面前的人浑然天成的稳定和理智却让人捉摸不透。  
“我为了组建这个研究所需要他的能力。而不可否认地，我也保护了他。”  
说到这里，马里斯比利发出一声轻笑。  
“况且，若是你不信任我的话，你还能信任谁。”  
盖提亚瞪着马里斯比利。管线中涌动的电流溢出像是往外延伸的无形手足，噼里啪啦地火花四溅，但是马里斯比利却毫不在意。  
“你可以足够放心，只要他还在这里，我就一定会确保他的安全。”  
原本放在桌子上的报告突然飘落下来，盖提亚终于看到其中的内容。  
“你的身体？！”  
“只是些小事，人总是会死的。”  
马里斯比利连看都没看那份报告一眼，语气冷淡。他越过盖提亚走到落地玻璃面前，外面是那些他熟悉的苍穹星辰。  
“我想我们可以达成共识。你为了罗马尼，而我……”  
马里斯比利又笑了一声，盖提亚动用了所有机能都未能解读出这其中的含义。直到马里斯比利不在的多年以后，盖提亚才意识到，那是某种自嘲。  
“那么现在，你还有什么想我问的吗？”  
马里斯比利转过身来，他背靠着落地玻璃，背后是恒久的群星，宇宙的轴线沿着其中延伸开来。  
“你的目的究竟是什么？”  
马里斯比利闻言走过去凑近盖提亚，亲密地跟他脸贴着脸，像是忘记了面前站着的只是一个虚幻的全息投影。他收起了笑意，将对话转入私密频道，然后才轻声开口。  
“未来。”

“欢迎回来，阿基曼。假期感觉如何？”马里斯比利抬头望向走进来的罗马尼问道。所长室的模拟宇宙投影落在他身上，让他看起来像是被星辰环绕一样。  
“嗯，虽然发生了些事，但是还不错。”罗马尼摸了摸后脑勺，有些不好意思地笑了起来。  
“所罗门呢？”  
“已经重新连接到研究所的系统之中。”  
“辛苦你们了。”马里斯比利点了点头，“然后，有什么事吗？”  
“关于这份报告想你看一下。”罗马尼说着把手上的报告递了过去。  
“这是之前提到的那个计划？你确定要把自己的那种能力应用到实战之中？”像是要确认一样，马里斯比利问道。  
“没错。”  
得了对方的回答，马里斯比利便不再说什么。他一边翻阅着报告一边听罗马尼讲解。所长室上方的摄像头转动了一下，马里斯比利停住了笔，抬起头来望向摄像头的方向，手指轻轻贴着唇边做了个静默的手势。  
“怎么了？”罗马尼疑惑地问道。  
“没什么，继续吧。”


End file.
